


The Hearing

by percabethforever2511



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabethforever2511/pseuds/percabethforever2511
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One choice. One Destiny. </p><p>  All the 16 year olds are brought together for The Hearing. They have to choose a path that will lead them to their future. </p><p>  Evanna Stanley chooses a path that leads her to a grey building. A school for the future scientists. </p><p>  Evanna discovers secrets among everyone else. She, along with others, are forced into working on a project that will take down all the poor and get all the rich and middle to their knees. Science will rule the world. </p><p>  Among the poor, Evanna TRUE family is having a death sentence. </p><p>  Evanna and a mysterious boy discover secrets and fight against science. </p><p>  What will happen when the world is taken over by science?</p><p>  ***</p><p>  "I will be here with you until the very end," he said. His voice held a softness. "Promise."</p><p>  I smiled through my tears and nodded. Taking his hand in mine, I looked back at the tall grey building that bore dark memories. </p><p>  "Let's go." I spoke firmly. </p><p>  We ran into the darkness with no guidance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not to offend anyone or anything. Just a fiction story. Enjoy!

I slipped into a white collar t-shirt and pulled my plain navy blue skirt up over the shirt. The hem of the skirt landed right over my knees. I fought with my socks, trying to pull them on while standing which obviously didn't work out.

After trying to get my clothes to look neat, I started off with my hair. Nothing to do actually, except to comb my hair out. I had cut it short until my shoulders. With the permission from the guards I highlighted it pink. 

Next on the list was to get my face to look brighter. I scrambled around, slipping on  a loose paper, and almost banging my head into my desk. The only makeup I found lying around was a mascara. Fair enough. I applied it lightly and it gave a whole new difference. Just one last thing; lip gloss. I applied it and pressed my lips together evening it out. 

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled.  _Another day of faking my true identity_. I thought. 

I sighed, closing my eyes. How long was I supposed to keep this act going on? If the guards found out about who my actual family was, I'll sure be thrown out along with the poor families. 

I tried not to think of it as I grabbed my iPad off my table and placed it in it's case. This is all I needed for school. An iPad. Not even a pencil or a notebook. Everything was documented on here. Our textbooks were in here as well. 

I opened my room door and slipped out. Walking slowly, to make sure I don't trip over my own feet, I managed to get down the stairs and into the kitchen. Around the table sat my adopted family. They were rich alright. They adopted me from my actual family, when I was a baby, so I wouldn't go through the same problem. Starvation. No education. The guards don't know about this. You could say, they did this out of the rules.

"Good morning sweetie," mom smiled pleasantly, "How was sleep?"

I replied by kissing her on the cheek. "Really good."

"Lovely." She nodded and looked at dad who wore his business suit. Black pants, white collar shirt and a black and blue stripped tie. "I think it's time."

I looked at them confused. "Time for what?" I looked between mom and dad. 

Mom sighed, dusting her skirt off. She took a sip from her coffee cup before replying slowly. "What's the date today?"

I pulled my phone out of my shirt pocket. "September 3rd, 2150." I looked up at my parents, curiosity killing me slowly. What was so special about today? They seemed so tense and stressed out. 

Mom nodded slowly and took another sip from her cup. "How old are you?"

I started to turn irritated every minute. I didn't understand why they couldn't just blow the bubble. I had a feeling this secret was related to me in every way possible. I sighed. "16. For gods sake! Can you just spill it?"

At the sight of dad's upraised eyebrow, I mumbled, "Please?" 

"Today's the day for you to choose a life you would never forget. A path that will lead you to your future career," Dad replied calmly, "Either you'll still be with us or..."

I blinked feeling as if my dinner from last night was creeping up my throat. "...Or?"

"You would never see us again." Mom finished. 

I felt my words stuck in my throat. They tried to claw out, but nothing came. I blinked and looked down at my feet pondering.  _What do they mean?_ I thought.  _Do they actually believe I will choose a path away from them?_ I felt as if the floor was sinking underneath me. I breathed in and out before looking up at my parents. 

I cleared my throat. "What am I supposed to do now?" I asked calmly. I looked between my parents taking in their expression and how their eyebrows pulled in when they were thinking. 

Mom stood up along with Dad. She stepped closer to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's time to leave dear. Dad's going to drop you at The Hearing. I'll be waiting for you at home. If you don't show up by 5 o'clock... then that's it then." Mom smiled softly as a tear fell off her cheek. 

I wanted to scream. 

I used my thumb to brush the tear away. "I... I'll make sure I come back. Don't cry mom." I said wrapped my arms around her. 

Mom hugged me back tightly and then kissed my forehead. "Time to go." She nodded toward Dad. 

I sighed and followed Dad out of the kitchen and toward the door. "Bye Mom." I kissed her cheek before stepping out of the house. 

***

The walls were pure white. It held a hospital feeling. A shiver ran down my spine as I walked into the room. There had to be more than hundred in this room for sure. 

All the boy wore the exact clothes. Black pants, white collar shirt and black tie. Even they matched with shoes; black dress shoes. I shook my head and looked at the girls. I felt better since they weren't matching. Some wore skirts like I was and some were wearing over-sized pants. Those girls came from a middle family. 

I sighed and followed the guard in front of me to my spot of the line. I was placed beside a girl who was much taller than me and had her blonde hair in a ponytail. She wore white tight jeans and a flannel shirt. From the look on her face I knew she was one of the rich girls. I looked away ahead of me. 

A man in a grey suit stood up from  behind a long table. He coughed three times and the room grew silent. 

I held my breath feeling the room get hot. 

"Welcome to The Hearing." The man's voice echoed throughout the room. "Call me Chief. We all are gathered up for an important part of your life. Your parents might have spoke with you about this day before and you might have been waiting for a long time. Today's the day. There's no more waiting." He nodded and gestured toward the crowd; us. 

All of our heads turned when couple of women showed up wearing white coats. They wore lab glasses and had files in their hands. I gulped.  _Who are they? What are they going to do?_ I thought. 

I watched the women talk to the Chief and he nodded. He cleared his throat and looked back at us. 

"Looks like the time has come. Everyone will be escorted to separate rooms and these women would perform a test on you. During these tests you will see faded images of a path you are designated to take," Chief explained, "The rest will be explained by these guys."

With that said he turned and walked away. 

A woman stepped forward. She wore navy blue jeans and a collar less white t-shirt and over it she wore a lab coat. She looked down at the file in her hand and spoke. "Evanna Stanley?"

I blinked feeling uneasy all of a sudden. I gulped and remembered to breathe in and out.

I walked out of my line and up toward the lady. I kept my eyes casted down as I spoke. "That is me ma'am."

I saw the lady nod in front of me and gestured to follow her. 

I looked back at everyone behind me. They had their eyes set on me. Some looked worried, stressed out and even relieved. There was one look that disturbed me. Pity. 

It came from the girl I was standing next to before. Her lips moved; forming the words: Good luck.

I looked at her confused, but didn't get any explanation. I turned back around and followed the lady quickly. 

My breathing quickened when I stepped into the room. The lady shut the door behind me; removing all the light. She gestured toward a bed that had a white cover over it. 

I shuffled through the room and sat on the bed. I wondered what this lady was about to do to me. The chief had said something about images, but I didn't understand the concept. Like seriously. How am I supposed to see images out of thin air? It was impossible. 

I opened my mouth, but quickly shut it. 

The lady pulled out a needle and inserted a pink liquid. She shook it carefully and then turned toward me. 

"Lie down." Her voice was soft, but yet demanding. 

I obeyed. I uncomfortably shuffled on the bed and laid down. I suddenly remembered I forgot to take my shoes off. As I was about to get up, I felt a hand on my shoulder and pressed me into the bed. I struggled against the hold and was on the urge to scream when the lady stabbed the needle into my neck. 

My vision started to get blurry. 

An image popped up. A boy with soft brown hair and warm hazel eyes. With that I faded away...


End file.
